To Protect
by Annunbalien
Summary: Who can you trust and who will protect you at the centre. I am going to be updating the old chapter as well as working on new chapter.
1. The Question

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 1

The Question

Miss Parker's Office

The Centre

7:30 pm

Miss Parker sat behind her desk quietly trying to fight the raging pain that threaten to explode inside her head. She had locked the door behind her after returning to the Centre from yet another dead end lead on Jarod. Parker had shut off the lights, unplugged the phone, and turned off her cell in a vain attempt to keep the outside world at bay for a few precious hours. Carefully, she turned the light on her desk to low and read the note Lyle had slipped to her office after she had left.

A,

New Problem. Need to meet with you tonight.

R.

'Damn, we are to close to stop now,' Parker thought, slowly standing to leave the Centre and meet with her brother.

Sydney's Office

7:50 pm

"Sydney have you seen Miss Parker?" Broots asked as he enters the office.

"No, have you tried her office?" Sydney suggested looking up from the report he had been working on.

"The lights were off, the door is locked and nobody answered when I knocked." Broots said as he paced in front of the desk.

"Is there something that I could help you with?" Sydney asked watching Broots continue to pace.

"Something weird is going now." Broots announced as he sat down in front of the desk.

"This is the Centre, something weird is always going on," Sydney said shaking is head at the man ability for understatement.

"I was walking by Mr. Parker's office, when I over heard Lyle and Mr. Parker arguing," Broots explained, "They were talking about some guy named Bryce and that if Mr. Parker wanted Lyle's help then he was going to have to give Lyle what he wanted first."

"What did Lyle want?" Sydney asked worried about what the answer might be.

"They started to come out the door so I had to hide and I could not hear the rest of the conversation." Broots said.

"Broots are you sure that they said Bryce?" Sydney questioned searching his memory for a face to match the name.

"Yea, who is this guy?" Broots asked worried about he look of concern on Sydney's face.

"I do not know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Sydney said reaching for the phone.

Miss Parker's Cottage

8:00 pm

Parker paced around the living room waiting for Lyle to show up. She had already cleared the house of all the bugs and cameras, she was beginning to lose patience with her twin, when a car pulled up the drive. Parker had her gun pointed at the door as it slowly open to reveal her twin brother.

"Damn it Bobby, that is the quickest way to get a bullet in you," Parker growled sitting her gun down on the table as Lyle closed the door.

"We have a major problem, Sis." Lyle said as he took Parker's hand and led her to the couch.

"You are starting to scare me, what is wrong?" Parker demanded turning to look at her brother.

"I have some good new and bad news." Lyle said taking a deep breath.

"Well tell me what it is." Parker said feeling the distress radiating off him, "We have survived this long and we will survive what every else they throw at us."

"It seems that Dad has decided that we need more help to bring Jarod in," Lyle explained not really wanting to tell her the next part.

"If we really were trying to catch Jarod, then we would have caught him a long time ago." Parker hissed.

"Dad is hoping that this new player will be able to help locate and capture Jarod,"

Lyle said pausing a minute, "He has agreed to give us Andrew if we are will to work with this guy."

"He is giving us complete control of our little brother," Parker said staring at her brother, "Andrew will be living with me and will not interfere with how I raise him."

"All we have to do is work with this guy for two weeks," Lyle said knowing that the next part of the deal would send her over the edge.

"So tell me who this guy is?" Parker said thinking about bring her little brother home with her tomorrow.

"Bryce," Lyle said as Parker suddenly paled and started to tremble, he wrapped his arms around her.

"No." she whispered as fear filled her soul.

Sydney's Office

11:00 pm

Sydney slammed the phone down, he had been trying to all evening to reach Miss Parker with no luck and this news about Bryce sounded like something that she needed to know about. He tried her home phone and her cell, but received no answers from either. Sydney was starting to worry about where Parker was, when the phone rang.

"Parker," Sydney demanded answering the phone.

"Sydney, what is going on?" Jarod asked worried about the tension he heard in his mentor's voice.

"Jarod have you spoken with Miss Parker this evening?" Sydney asked worried about Miss Parker.

"No, why is somebody missing," Jarod replied teasing Sydney a little hoping to lighten his mood.

"Jarod this is not something to joke about, something is going on here and no one has seen or heard from Miss Parker since earlier this evening." Sydney said unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

"What is going on at the Centre?" Jarod demanded starting to worry about Parker's safety.

"Mr. Parker was talking with Mr. Lyle about someone called Bryce and I have not been able to reach Miss Parker all evening." Sydney said with a sigh rubbing his face.

"Who is Bryce?" Jarod asked thinking that the name should be familiar.

"That would be the question of the day," Sydney said as Jarod hung up the phone.


	2. New Orders

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 2

New Orders

The Centre

Mr. Lyle's Office

7:00 am

"I want to make sure you both are clear on our orders," Lyle said as he motioned for Sam and Brent to sit down, "One of you are be with my sister at all times and the other will be with our brother."

"She is not going to like this." Sam mentioned as he and the other sweeper exchange looks.

"This is not about what my sister like this is about keeping her safe," Lyle said, "Our father is already start to notice how well we are getting along and he is not to please by this so I am not going to be able the stay as close as I want."

The Centre

8:00 am

"Morning Syd," Miss Parker said as she meets Sydney in the hall.

"Miss Parker, I have been trying to reach you all night." Sydney said as he noticed Sam standing a few feet away.

"I wanted some peace and quiet from this place and the lab rat." Parker said stopping any question about he might.

"We need to discuss some new developments that Broots discovered last night." Sydney whispered as they started walking towards Miss Parker's office, when Sydney noticed that Sam was following a few feet behind them watching anybody who got close to them.

"Parker, you seem to have picked up a shadow." Sydney said referring to Sam following them as they entered her office.

"A little extra protection is never a bad thing, especially around here." Parker stated as she nodded to Brent standing guard inside her office.

"There seems to be a lot of talking going around about someone named Bryce." Sydney said as Brent moved the take up a position outside the door as Sam took up a position inside the door.

"Is there," Parker said stooping to pick up Andrew out of his play pen, "I have not heard anything."

"Isn't he supposed to be in the nursery?" Sydney asked as Parker sat behind her desk with Andrew on her lap.

"Daddy has decided that it would be best for Andrew to live with me." Parker said with a smile of pleasure on her face.

"Congratulations, now about this other matter, I am sure that I have heard this name before." Sydney said not completely trusting Mr. Parker intension in this matter.

'This could be trouble.' Parker thought as Sydney walked out the door and Sam moved to stand guard outside the office with Brent.

"We could be in for some big trouble here, Handsome." Miss Parker whispered softly against the baby's cheek.

A pair of blue eyes stared at the scene before him. 'Friend needed to protect family,' Angelo thought as he stared at Miss Parker. Parker felt somebody watching her and looked up at the air vent to see Angelo sitting there watching them. She gently sat Andrew down in the pen, before walking over and opening the air vent.

"Angelo, I want you to come meet someone." Parker said holding out her hand to the man.

"Meet Child," Angelo said as he took her hand and smile.

"Yes, come meet Andrew," She said as she led Angelo over to the baby.

"Andrew, this is Angelo." Miss Parker said as all three of them sat down on the blanket together and played.

Lyle walked into his sister's office to tell her abut the meeting with Bryce. He was greeted by the sight of his sister sitting on the floor playing with their brother. The smile on her face as she played with Andrew lit up the room and her eyes sparkled with happiness, something that had been missing from them for far too long. That happiness was something that the man at the door would do anything to protect. Parker looked up to see Lyle standing in the doorway and smiled at him to join them on the floor.

"Andrew, look who is here?" Parker said turning the baby so that he could see Lyle.

"We have a meeting with the new member team in ten minutes," Lyle said as he picked up Andrew and helped Parker stand up.

"I don't like the idea of leaving him here alone." Parker said as Lyle played with the baby in his arms.

"Sam will be with him the whole time and Brent will be outside with orders to shot to kill anybody who tries to enter the office." Lyle reassured her as she kissed the baby before handing him over the Sam as the left the office.

Mr. Parker's Office

10:00 am

"Angel, you're looking lovely this morning." Mr. Parker said as she and Lyle entered the room, "I know that this will not be pleasant, but Bryce is aware of the consequence if he tries anything."

"That is good, because I would not want anything to happen the Raines's current plaything." Parker said sweetly as she took a sit on the couch with Lyle sitting next to her.

"Lets get this over with we need to meet with Sydney and Broots about any leads the have come in." Lyle said come completely disguised with the man who fathered him.

"Dr. Raines and Bryce should be here in a minute," Mr. Parker said as Raines walked into the room, followed by short pale looking man and Willie.

"I believe that we all know each other," Mr. Parker said as he started the meeting, "All information found in Jarod lairs are to be delivered to Bryce."

"Anything concern Jarod belongs to me," Parker said not about to turn over control of anything to the monster and his plaything, "They can have it when my team is done with it."

"Alright Angel," Mr. Parker agreed glad that she had not argue about them have anything at all to do with the hunt for the pretender, "Dr. Raines, why don't you return Bryce to his room."

"Bye Pretty," Bryce said as Willie led him out of the room.

"Tell me again how the village idiot is going to help us catch Jarod?" Parker demanded after Raines and company had left the room.

"Angel, I know that is going to be hard, but it is out of my hands the trimavate wants Bryce to see if he can get any new leads on Jarod and his family." Mr. Parker said motioned them to leave the office.

"Daddy, I want to try something before we let Raines' toy get a chance," Parker said as Lyle looked at her trying to guess what she was going to do, "I know how to get Jarod to come to us and if we do it now, we leave Raines out to credit for the capture."

"Tell me more." Mr. Parker said as he motioned for them to sit back down.

Tech Lab

The Centre

11:00 am

Before entering the tech room, Lyle watched with interest as his sister disappeared and was replaced by the Ice Queen. He watches as she entered the room as if she owned the room and everybody in it were her servants. Sydney looked up as they entered the lab together amazed that they were not killing each other. Broots started to shake as he watched Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle walk over to his station.

"Any leads on Jarod, Broots." Parker demanded her voice full of ice.

"We have threee possible leads," Broots stammered his hands shaking as he typed on the keyboard.

"Fine, send out a sweeper team on each of them." Lyle said knowing that they had to cover all their bases.

"If we research the leads then we could.." Sydney was saying before Parker cut him off.

"Broots send the teams out now," Parker order handing him a piece of paper, "and make sure that they are made aware of the new orders."

"But these…." Broots said staring at the paper in his hand, not really believe what he was reading.

"Do you have problem, Mr. Broots." Lyle said standing behind his sister.

"No sir, Mr. Lyle." Broots replied lowering his eyes, not wanting either of them to see the contempt in his eyes.

"What are these new orders?" Sydney demanded worrying about Jarod's safety.

"One way or another this hunt ends." Was all Miss Parker would say before she and Lyle walked out the door.

"These orders are to shoot to kill on sight." Broots said as he stared at the signature authorizing the orders.

"Who gave the orders, Mr. Parker?" Sydney demanded angrily grabbing to paper from Broots.

"No, Miss Parker." Broots said as Sydney stared at the paper in disbelief, before storming out after her.

Miss Parker's office

Miss Parker had just sat down behind her desk when Sydney bust into the room. She motioned Brent to let him pass, and Sydney stormed to the desk. He thru the orders that she had given Broots down on to the desk and wait for an explanation. Parker sat back in her chair and looked at the man in front of her.

"Something I can help you with, Syd?" Parker asked completely ignoring the paper in front of her.

"How can you do this?" Sydney demanded angry at her complete lack of emotion.

"I told you that this would end one way or another." Parker said turning her attention back to the report that she had been working on early.

"Your mother would have never allowed this to happen." Sydney said trying in vain to reach her.

"In case you have forgotten, my mother is dead," Parker said looking up, "I think that it would be best if you and Broots took a little vacation away for the Centre."

"Brent, have the Centre jet fueled and waiting, Sydney and Broots are taking a little vacation." Parker told the sweeper standing by the door.

"This is not over Miss Parker." Sydney said feeling contempt for her.

"Your father must be very proud of this." He said before leaving his office.

"Thank you." Parker said as he closed the door.

Lyle's Office

11:30 am

Lyle started to read the report his secretary had handed him, when he got a strange feeling in the back of his neck. He tried to remember if he had forgotten something, but nothing came to mind. Lyle had given up and was return to the report when he felt the pain and sorrow coming from his sister. He quickly left his office determined to find out the cause of her pain, because somebody at the Centre was about to learn that when you hurt Parker then you answer to him.

Centre Daycare

Noon

"He needs to take his nap now." The Nurse told Miss Parker as finished feeding Andrew and started to rock him.

"I know, I will put him down go help with the other children." Miss Parker said not taking her eye off the baby in her arms.

"What happened earlier?" Lyle asked as he sat down in front of the rocking chair.

Parker knew that it was useless to tell him that nothing happened. Since they had accidentally meet at the Centre years ago, they had been able to feel the others pain and fear. Lyle had known the exact moment his mother had died and had felt helpless to protect his sister from the pain that she had suffered at the hands of their loving father. He had vowed the no matter what it took he would always protect her.

"Sydney stopped by my office and gave me his opinion on my new orders." Parker said sarcastically before taking a couple of deep breath to gain control of her emotions, "He basically informed me that I am living up the Parker name and the legacy that goes with it."

"We can tell them what is going on," Lyle said knowing that Sydney words had hurt more than anything that their father had done to her.

"No," She said venomously causing Andrew to stir in his sleep, "if we tell them and then Sydney will want to stay, it is going to be too dangerous here especially if Daddy lets Bryce loose."

"Sydney will understand in the end." Lyle said squeeze her hand as she stood.

"We need to meet with everybody this weekend incase the plan does not work." Parker said quietly as she walked Andrew over to his crib and placed him in it, left Sam to watch over him.

Lyle nodded as they parted company outside the daycare, both so deep in thought that they did not notice a pair of bright blue eyes staring out of the air vent above the crib. Angelo quickly made his way back to his computer and sent a message.

"Must contact friend. Help brother protect daughter. Protect from evil." Angelo muttered as he typed.

Sydney's office

2:00 pm

Sydney paced his office still not believing what he had witnessed. He was so sure of Parker's feeling towards Jarod that he never thought they would reach this point. Walking over to his desk, he pulled out two pictures for the drawer, one of Parker and the other of Jarod. 'Were did I go wrong. I have failed you Catherine." Sydney thought as the phone rang.

"This is Sydney." Sydney said feeling very old at this moment.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jarod voice came over the phone.

"Yes and no," Sydney said, "Miss Parker has issued new orders."

"What are the orders now?" Jarod said not really worried about them.

"She had issued a shoot to kill order." Sydney said with a sign, "and she is shipping Broots, Debbie and I off for a vacation."

"Something not right, she would not do this." Jarod said not really believing what Sydney was telling him.

"I was there Jarod, this order comes directly from her, not her father." Sydney explained think of someway to keep him safe, "You need to go into hiding that means no contact with the Centre."

"Who was with her when she gave the order?" Jarod asked as he worked over all the possible scenarios.

"Broots and Lyle," Sydney said feeling bad about what he had said to her earlier.

"You said that you could not reach her last night right and now she is acting strange?" Jarod asked as a plan formed in his mind.

"What have they done?" Sydney said starting to worry about leaving Parker alone at the Centre, when he heard the click ending the call, not mention his and Broots sudden vacation to him.

Miss Parker's Office

5:00 PM

"Sam, I want you to bring Andrew to my office." Miss Parker said into the receiver as she started to pack her briefcase for the weekend, she had just replaced the phone when her cell rang.

"What." She demanded answering the phone.

"You're not playing very nice from what I hear." Jarod said as he tried to get a sense of what was going on with her.

"I am surprised that it took you this long, but if I were you I'd fine the deepest hole you can and never come out." Parker snarled before she ended the call and turned off her cell.

"Problems?" Lyle asked as he entered the office and notices the tired look on her face.

"No, just tying up some loose ends." Parker said as she smiles up at her brother.

"Then lets get out of here," He said taking her briefcase in his hand as Sam entered with Andrew, handing him over to Miss Parker.

"This is way I want to see my family all together." Mr. Parker commented standing in the doorway of the office.

"We were just leaving to follow up on a lead on Jarod." Lyle said as he left the office with Sam and Brent following them.

"Hope you catch him, I would hate to have to bring Bryce in on the chase." Mr. Parker said as he walked from them not notice the empty look in his daughter's eyes.

"Sam, Brent, we needed you guys to disappear for the weekend." Miss Parker said as they exited the Centre, walking towards Lyle's car.

"I don't like this," Sam said as they reached the car, "We should be with you incase something happens."

"We need you two to cover for us." Parker said as she passed Andrew to Lyle to put in the car.

Neither of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them as they left. Jarod lowered the binoculars as he watched the car leave, before returning to the SUV at the bottom of the hill. Ethan and Kyle exited the vehicle as he approached, both eager to know what he saw. It was agreed that Sydney would join them later, while Broots and Deb enjoyed their vacation. Jarod hoped that Sydney would be able to figure out what Miss Parker was planning.

"Well, what did you see?" Ethan asked Jarod approached them.

"She and a baby got into the car with Lyle," Jarod said as they got back into the car and headed towards Parker's cottage.

"That would be Andrew." Ethan said quietly as he listened to his mother's voice.

"Sydney said the Mr. Parker has turned over all control of the child to her." Kyle said as he reread the e-mail that Sydney had sent them with all the information he could find.

"The child is a possible pretender and he just handed him over to her, it does not make sense." Jarod said as he drove.

"Sydney's message does not mention Parker and Lyle being so close," Kyle said as Jarod slowed the car down and hide it in the woods not far from Parker's.


	3. New Family Members

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 3

New Family Members

Miss Parker's Cottage

Later that evening

Lyle's car was parked in front of the house with the truck open. Jarod, Kyle, and Ethan snuck up to the car and found that truck packed with enough baby gear for a whole month. Jarod motioned for Kyle to check around back as Ethan grabbed his sleeve and pointed towards the window as Parker stepped in front of it. She had changed from work clothes into an outfit that Jarod had never seen on her before. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; she had replaced he mini skirt for a pair of jeans and her silk shirt for a white tank top with a flannel shirt over the top. Andrew kept trying to grab her ponytail as she paced around the living room. Lyle came down the stairs carrying two suitcases and set them down next to the others by the door.

"Are you sure that you don't want to change before we leave?" Parker asked as Andrew tried to put the end of it in his mouth.

"No, we should be there in a couple of hours." Lyle said as he walked towards the kitchen to get Andrew's bottle.

"Are you sure that it is safe for them to be this close to the Centre?" Parker asked as she rescued her hair from Andrew's mouth.

"Stop worrying, nobody at the Centre is looking for them." Lyle said as he came back with the room and handed her the bottle.

"I will feed Handsome here, and you get to loading up the car." Parker suggested as she smiled at the baby in her arms.

Jarod planted a tracking device on the car and then motioned Ethan to move back before Lyle caught them. They had just reached the woods, when Lyle opened the front door. Kyle watched and listened from the side of the house as Lyle lugged the suitcases to the car.

"Parker are you sure that you did not forget anything, like the kitchen sink?" Lyle asked as Parker stood in the middle of the doorway feeding the baby.

"Men are such babies." She said to Andrew, but loud enough so that Lyle could hear her.

"I heard that are you two all most done?" Lyle asked in hurry to get where they were going.

"In a hurry, little brother?" Parker inquired as she grabbed her and baby's coat before locking up the house.

"This from the person who wanted to call in sick to work this morning, so that we could leave early." Lyle teased as he open the door for her to strap in the baby.

"You were thinking the same thing, you just did not have the guts to mention it." Parker teased as she closed the back door and enter the passenger side as Lyle started the car.

Kyle quickly made his way back to the SUV after the car had left. Jarod had his laptop on the hood of the car, starting his tracking program. He was pacing as he waited, making Kyle smile at the sight he made. Ethan looked up as Kyle approached and smiled at him, the same smile Kyle seen a few moments ago on Miss Parker's face.

"They are stay somewhere close by and are planning to meet someone there." Kyle said standing in front of Jarod.

"Did you hear anything else could help us?" Jarod asked wanting any information that he could get.

"Just that Miss Parker is worried about who ever they are meeting being so close to the Centre, but Lyle said that the Centre was not looking for them." Kyle said supplying all the information that he had heard.

"Is it so suppose to take this long?" Ethan questioned eager to be reunited with his sister.

'Come on start' Jarod's mind screamed as Miss Parker traveled farther away from them with each passing second.

Kyle smiled, watching as Jarod started to pace again, only to stop and stare at the laptop before pacing again, 'Sure big brother, she is just a friend.'

"Here we go." Jarod said as the tracking program started running.

"Do we follow them or wait for Sydney?" Kyle asked as Jarod stared at the moving dot on the scene that represented Miss Parker.

"We wait," Jarod said not taking his eyes off the computer, "If we have Sydney with us, Miss Parker is less likely to shot first and ask question later."

"Are you sure that it is safe to wait?" Kyle asked know what Jarod really want to do is to grab Miss Parker and find out what is going on.

"That is the plan." Jarod said quietly still watch the dot, not noticing Kyle shaking his head.

"We are going to need a place to stay tonight." Ethan suggested not really sure what was going on between his brothers.

Secluded Farmhouse

Outside of Blue Cove

7:00 PM

Lyle slowed the car down as they approached the farmhouse. Light poured out of the windows, lighting up the night sky, for the two people in the car in was a welcome change. They were exiting the car, when the front door of the house open to reveal a tall young man coming out to greet them. He stepped into the light revealing a handsome young man with a muscular frame, yet it his dark hair and ice blue eyes that identified him as Miss Parker's child. He quickly ran off the porch and engulfed hi mom into a bear hug. Lyle smiled at the look of pure happiness on his sister's face.

"Daddy," the words rang out as Lyle turned to see his 10 year-old daughter launch herself at him.

"We were starting to worry that you were not going to make it," Lyle's wife, Shay Ling, said from the porch as she walked towards them followed their 14 year-old son, Sydney and Parker's 3 year-old daughter Catherine, who immediately ran to her mothers.

"I have a surprise for you," Parker said as she picked up her daughter, "Cameron, can you get our guest out of the car." Turning towards the car.

"Who is it, Daddy?" An, Lyle daughter, asked as she hugged her father tightly, afraid that if she let him go he would disappear.

"Everyone, this is Andrew Parker." Lyle said as Cameron took the baby out of the car.

"Brother," Catherine said as she stared at the baby, startling Lyle by the observation.

"He is Momma's Brother." Parker explained kiss he daughter's forehead as they all moved towards the house, happy to be able to spend sometime with their children and not have to worry about the Centre.

"We are going to have to move up the time table on the plan." Lyle said as he sat down on the couch still holding his daughter.

"Are you sure that we have enough information?" Cameron asked as he sat down in front of his mother's chair still holding on to Andrew.

"It does not matter, we are going to have to move sooner than expected." Parker said trying to avoid mentioned Bryce in front of her son.

"We will discussed this tomorrow, now lets go eat dinner." Shay Ling said standing up at leading them to the dinning room.


	4. Long Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 4

The Long Night

"Mom, come quick." Cameron called out from unloading the car.

"Cam, what is it?" Parke yelled as she and Lyle ran out of the house to the car.

"One of Andrew's toy fell under the car while we were unloading and when Syd reached to get it, he found this." Cameron explained as Syd hand the device to his aunt.

"Damn, the Centre could be here any minute." Lyle said as he turned to warn Shay Ling.

"Wait, if this was really the Centre then they would have been here already." Parker said as she studied the device in her hands.

"If not the Centre, then who?" Lyle said as he turned back towards her.

"This has Wonderboy written all over it and if he was close enough to plant this, then." Parker reasoned starting into her brother's eyes.

"Then he knows that we are meeting somebody here and it also means that his is not taking your shoot to kill threat seriously." Lyle said teasing Parker a little about the situation.

"He believes that you care for him and therefore you will not follow through on the threat." Cameron reasoned earning a dark look from his mother.

"Then I guess that I will have to show him how serious I am." Parker growled as a planned started to from in her mind.

"What are you planning?" Lyle asked as her eyes lit up with mischief.

"It is time that somebody messed with Wonderboy's mind for a change." Parker said as she pulled out a new cell and dialed the Centre.

"Daddy, I am sending Sydney and Broots on vacation, so we are going to move up the time table on Bryce's release." Parker said as she listened to what her father said.

"Yes, I know that but I am will to do anything to catch the lab rat." Parker said before ending the call.

"What is this about Bryce?" Cameron demanded knowing the pain he had cost his mother in the past.

"We will be working with Bryce for two weeks." Parker said as she played over the conversation that she had just had with her father.

"Why the phone call to Dad?" Lyle asked as they brought the luggage into the house.

"I discovered that Jarod has a voice activated bug on Daddy's phone, so I just used it to send a message." Parker said as she sat her luggage down in the living room.

"I want to know why Bryce is involved." Cameron asked standing in front of his mother, "This is the same guy who almost beat you to death and sends you black roses every year on that day."

"Cam, if we agreed to work with Bryce, then I will have complete control of how Andrew is raised," Parker explained as she hugged her son, "I can not leave him at the mercy of those people, just like I could not abandon you when we found you."

"He will kill you." Cameron said fear of losing her taking hold of his heart.

"Ask anybody at the Centre and they will tell that I am too much of a bitch to for anybody to kill me." Parker said as she tried to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"Sam and Brent will be with her at all times," Lyle reassured his nephew as Shay Ling, Syd, and An entered the room.

"Syd said that there was been a change of plans," Shay Ling said as she wrapped her arms around Lyle.

"We need to have a talk about the changes to the plan, after I check on Catherine and Andrew." Parker said as she headed to the stairs.

"What if Jarod is on his way here?" Lyle asked as he sat on the couch with his wife and children.

"He would want Sydney with him to reason with me and we both know where Sydney needs to be in the morning." Parker said disappearing up the stairs leaving Lyle to explain where Sydney would be.

Hotel Room

Blue Cove

Kyle watched as Jarod paced around the room, while Ethan slept on the bed across the room. Kyle started channel surfing waiting for Jarod to talk. He stopped pacing turned towards Kyle and opened his mouth, but then he shook his head and started pacing again.

"Do you want to talk about it or are you going to just pace all night?" Kyle asked as Jarod walked in front of the TV.

"How can she trust him, after everything that we have discovered about him?" Jarod demanded still pacing.

"Jarod, we don't know what is going on," Kyle said with a sigh, "she may be trying to get some information from him."

"I should have followed her." Jarod said sitting down on the coach next to Kyle, "He could be going anything to her."

"Miss Parker can take care of herself, I would be more worried about Lyle than her." Kyle said as Jarod just sat there starting at nothing.

"Something is going on and I can not get her to talk to me." Jarod said hating the feeling of helplessness.

"She will come to you when she is ready, until then you are just going to wait." Kyle said trying to comfort his brother.

"Why is she trusting him?" Jarod asked turning towards his brother.

"That would be the question of the night." Kyle said as he turned off the TV and went to bed, leaving Jarod sitting there in the dark with his thoughts.


	5. The Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 5

The Capture

The Centre

12:00 AM

Willie looked over the reports of the day, when a communication report caught his attention. He quickly read the report and then called to the tech room, to have a signaled tracked. "Dr. Raines will be interested in this," Willie thought as he head to SL-27 to show Raines the report.

Farmhouse

5:00 AM

Parker awoke as somebody started her awake. She opened her eyes to see Lyle standing over her dressed to leave. Parker turned to look at the clock seeing that it was barely five in the morning. "The house had better by on fire or I will kill you." Parker said as she sat up in the bed and stared at her brother.

"My brilliant son came up with a question a couple of hours ago." Lyle said as he sat down on the bed, "What if Jarod is not the only one who can trace the signal of that device."

"The Lab-rat has led the Centre right to us." Parker snarled as she through back the covers and ran to the closet.

"Everybody is packing, we should be out of here in less than an hour." Lyle said as he shut the door behind him.

"Damn it, Jarod." Parker swore as she dressed and then started to pack.

An hour later, they had the cars all packed and were saying good bye. Parker stood there holding Catherine as Lyle put Andrew's car seat into Shay Ling's SUV. They had decided that he would be safer away from the Centre.

"We will try and get hold of you when it is safe, until then I want you guys to stay at The Haven." Lyle said as he hugged and kissed An and Syd.

"You promised that you were staying with us." An said as Lyle sat her into the car.

"It is not safe for you guys to be with us right, but soon we will all be a family." Lyle said as he kissed her forehead.

"Momma sad." Catherine said as she laid her head on Parker's shoulder.

"Yes baby, Momma is sad because I have to leave you." Parker explained as she kissed Catherine cheek before putting her into her car seat.

"I want to stay and help you." Cameron said as he hugged his Mom.

"I needed you to look after them for us," Parker said as she took his face into her hands, "You know how to contact me if something happens?"

He nodded as she kissed his cheek with tears in her eyes. Parker and Lyle got into the car and left. Shay Ling and the kids drove silently in the opposite direction. Parker watched in the mirror as they drove away, her heart slowly breaking as her children disappeared from view.

"Hey, we will see them again." Lyle said trying to lightened the mood in the car.

"Keep Jarod away from for the next couple of days or I will not be responsible for what condition he is in." Parker whispered as she suddenly became extremely angry with the pretender.

"He did not know." Lyle said not really believing that he was defended Jarod.

"I have help protect his family from the Centre and he just gave the Centre the location of my children." Parker snarled turning to look at her brother with eye full of blue fire, causing him to end the conversation in fear of his life as Parker's cell rang.

"What." She answered with her typical greeting, then she turned pale after a few minutes.

"Get Brent and meet us there?" Parker ordered before ending the call.

"What is it?" Lyle asked worried about how pale she was.

"Sam just got a call say that Raines and his sweepers were head towards the farmhouse, they picked up a signal and thought that it might be Jarod." Parker explained take a couple deep breaths as she realized how close they had come to being caught.

"We need to meet Raines and his goons back at the Centre," Parker said as Lyle turned off the road as Raines' car speed by them, 'that was way to close.'

Hotel Room

Blue Cove

7:00 AM

"Jarod something is wrong with the tracking program." Ethan said as Jarod walked out of the bathroom after his shower.

"Let me see." Jarod said sitting down in front of the computer.

"I was checking to make sure that they had not left, when I noticed that the tracker was not sending out a signal." Ethan explained as Jarod worked on the program meeting a dead end at ever corner.

"We need to get there and see if something has happen to her." Kyle said as he grabbed their bags and headed towards the door.

"Their last position was a house about an hour from here." Ethan said as Jarod continued to stare on the computer scene.

"Jarod, she is fine," Kyle said as they headed out the room.

The Farmhouse

6:30 AM

"Cameron, it not safe to go back to the house." Shay Ling said as she hide the SUV in the woods not far from the farmhouse.

"If they find Andrew's toy there, then they might trace it back to Mom." Cameron agrued as he and Syd got out of the car.

"Just be careful and hurry we don't know how long we have until the Centre gets here." Shay Ling said as the two boys snuck back to the house.

They had just close the door, when two black sedans pulled up in front of the house, with Raines and his sweeper piling out of the cars. Shay watched with horror as the sweeper entered the house, she watched as they dragged her son and nephew out of the house and put them into the car, taking them to the Centre.

"I want them closely guard, no one is to know about this." Raines order Willie as they started walking towards the cars.


	6. The Huntress

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 6

The Huntress

The Centre

Tech Room

8:00 AM

"I thought that I sent you two on vacation." Parker said as she and Lyle entered the tech room leaving Sam and Brent to guard the door.

"I called them back and I wanted everybody her to meet Bryce this afternoon." Mr. Parker said as he entered the room behind his children.

"Did Raines find anything this morning?" Parker asked trying not to let her anxiety for the safe of her family show in her voice.

"No, he came back empty handed," Mr. Parker said kissing her forehead head before he left with Lyle.

"I want to know what Raines is up to." Parker said staring at the two of them.

"Yes, Misss Parker." Broots said fearing the ice in her eyes.

"Parke, what is this about a new member of team?" Sydney said as Broots working on his computer.

"Just Daddy's way of helping out." Parker said, her voice full of sarcasm as she paced around the room wishing that Cameron had not convinced her to stop smoking, think about him brought a smile to her face of pure pleasure.

'I wonder who or what caused that.' Sydney thought as he watch Parker face light up in a rare smile.

"I found something," Broots said turning from his computer.

"Spill it," Parker demanded in no mood to mess around.

"Dr Raines has secured a sim lab on SL-26, nobody can get down there without his permission." Broots explained as he continued to work on the computer.

"Can you break into the security camera on that level." Parker asked running different scenarios through her mind.

"Yes, but how is that …" Broots questioned before Parker leaned in close.

"Just do it." She ordered as Broots turned back to his computer shaking.

"Parker this could be…" Sydney said as Parker turned towards him, silencing him with a glare.

"I am bringing up the camera in the sim lab." Broots said as Parker and Sydney moved to stand behind him.

Parker watched the scene, as her worst nightmare played out before her eyes. There sat her son and nephew chained to chairs, while Raines questioned them about Jarod's whereabouts. Raines demanded an answer from Cameron, who proved how much like his mother he is, telling Raines what he could do with himself. Parker eyes narrowed as she watched Willie slap Cameron, as Broots grasped at the pictures of the two boys.

"I want the security on that level disabled, by the time that I get back." Parker snarled as she stalked towards the door.

"Parker, what are you going to do?" Sydney demanded as she pulled the door open and whispering something to Sam.

"I am going hunting." Parker snarled as she walked out the door.

"Sydney, what is going on?" Broots asked confused by Parker behavior, when Sydney's phone started to ring.

"This is Sydney." Sydney answered the phone.

"Do you know where Miss Parker is?" Jarod asked worried that she may still be missing.

"She just left here on a mission to kill Raines," Sydney said pacing around the room, "He is holding two boys captive, they were found by trace a signal they thought was you."

"You need to stop her." Jarod said as Kyle parked the SUV in the woods not far from the Centre.

"Jarod, I don't think that anything can stop," Sydney said worried about the state she was in.

"Don't worry, we're on the way." Jarod said hanging up as they walked over to the air vent.

"We need to get to her." Ethan said, as his mother's voice whispered for them to hurry.

Twenty minutes later

Miss Parker walked back into the tech room wearing an outfit that Sydney hoped to never see again. The outfit was similar to the clothes she wore as a sweeper, black leather pant, a form fitting leather vest and boots, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail with something silver just visible form the top. Sam enters the room sitting the case that he carried onto the table before returning to stand in front of the door.

"You had better be finished with the cameras." Parker threatened Broots as she opened the case and took out a long hunting knife.

"Parker this is crazy." Sydney said fearing what she might do.

"The cameras, NOW, Broots." Parker demanded ignoring Sydney and placing the knife in the top of her boots.

"It is done." Broots said completely afraid of her.

"If Lyle comes back, tell him where he can find." Parker order before walking out the door with Sam following behind her.

"Jarod, where are you?" Sydney said after she had left, waiting a few minutes before he started towards the door.

"Sydney, friends here," Angelo said from the air vent drawing their attention, "Friend protecting Angel."


	7. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 7

The Hunt

The Centre

Elevator

"Angel, why are you dressed like that?" Mr. Parker demanded as he and Lyle stepped off the elevator.

"Daddy, I am glad that I caught you guys," Parker said smiling at her father and brother, "I needed to borrow Lyle to help with some extra training for the sweepers."

"If Lyle does not mind then I certainly don't, just be careful." He said kissing her forehead leaving them.

"Come on," Parker said as Lyle, Sam, and Brent followed her into the elevator, "Raines has belongs to us."

Tech Room

"Angelo where is Jarod?" Sydney asked as Angelo stepped out of the air vent.

"We're right here?" Jarod answered as he, Ethan, and Kyle stepped out of the air vent behind Angelo.

"Kyle, your alive." Broots exclaimed startled to see him alive.

"We're not pretender for nothing and Lyle not the only one who can fake his death." Kyle said as he moved towards the door to make sure they were not disturbed.

"Where is my sister?" Ethan asked as his mother's voice went quiet.

"She left a couple of minutes ago, she was dressed and armed for a fight." Sydney said pacing around the room.

"What set her off?" Kyle asked from the door.

"Raines capture two boys at the farmhouse," Sydney explained.

"Parker and Lyle where supposed to meet somebody not far from here." Jarod said as he tried to connect the dots.

"Angel mad." Angelo said sitting on the couch.

"What made her angry?" Jarod asked as Angelo went to Broots' computer and played the footage of Raines questioning the boys.

"Dead men. Dead men." Angelo kept saying every time Raines and Willie appeared on the scene.

"We need to get down there, Mr. Broots can you bring up the camera on that level?" Jarod asked standing behind the tech.

"Do you know what Miss Parker will do to me if I bring those camera back up?" Broots asked staring at the pretender in wide eyes filled with fear.

"Move," Jarod commanded pushing Broots out of the way and pulled up the camera feed. The feed showed Parker and the other getting off the elevator with guns drawing threatening sweepers in the hall. Lyle knocked two of the sweepers out trying, while Sam and Brent secured the other sweepers. Jarod brought up the sound as Parker pulled the knife out of her boot.

"Where are the boys?" Parker demanded pulling the hunting knife out of her boot and out it to his throat.

"I don't know." The sweeper answered with false courage.

"If I don't get the answer, I won't in the next minute, you are going to be wearing a new smile here." Parker threatened as she moved the blade against her throat.

"I would advise answering her," Lyle said as he leaned against the wall, "She is not in the best mood and that attends to make her short tempered."

"Sim Lab 10," the sweeper said as Parker stood up and delivered roundhouse kick knocking the sweeper out. Sam motioned her to look at the camera.

"The tech is dead when I get my hands on him," Parker said as they all started to run down the hall.

"She is going to kill me." Broots said hanging his head as Jarod moved towards the air vent.

SL-26, the Centre

Outside the Sim Lab 10

Parker and Lyle stood outside the door listening for a minute, before she nodded to her brother and then kicked the door open, walking in with his gun drawn. Sam and Brent quickly muscled all the sweepers in the room, accept for Willie, into a glass holding cell on the other side of the room. Parker slowly walked over to her son and gently took his face into his hands; her eyes took in the sight of his bloody lip and the bruise on his arms. Striking without warning, she pulled a knife out of her ponytail and threw the knife at Willie pinning him to the wall then slowly moving towards Raines. Lyle moved to untie the boys, he smiled down at Syd silently reassuring his son that everything was going to be fine and that he was safe.

"Anything involving Jarod belongs to me, old man." Parker stated pointing her gun at Raines.

"I have permission from your father to interview them." Raines wheezed.

"Well permission has been revoked." Parker said as a sound came from the air vent.

"Come out of there or I will open fire." Lyle said as he motioned Sam and Brent to take up positions on either side of vents.

Slowly the vent opened, Jarod, Kyle, and Ethan crawled out of the vent. Sam and Brent forced them forward towards where Parker was forcing Raines into a chair. She had the boys to the same chair that had held her son. Lyle smiled as Parker told the boys to tighten the ropes as much as possible.

"I guess it is true that nobody does die around here anymore." Parker commented looking at Kyle.

"I always try to please, Miss Parker." Kyle said as Brent grabbed him from behind as Sam grabbed Jarod, both knowing that there would be hell to pay if either of her brothers were hurt.

"What is going on here?" Jarod demanded struggling against Sam hold.

"Something that is none of your concern," Parker said as she glanced at her watch and then looked at Lyle.

"As much fun as this little reunion has been, we need to leave now." Lyle said motioning the boys to follow him.

"Bring them," Parker said to Sam and Brent, "They are our free pass."

"Please." Ethan said worried about what she might be planning.

Parker walked over and whispered into Ethan's ear to trust her. He heard his mother voice tell him that he could trust his sister not to turn them in. Ethan nodded his head and they all walked out the door and towards the elevator.

Tech Room

Same Time

"Come on Broots, we have to help them," Sydney said as he rushed out of the room.

"Danger, evil coming." Angelo said after they had left, rocking on the floor.

Mr. Parker's Office

Same Time

"Sir, security report that surveillance camera show that Miss Parker has caught Jarod and his brothers." An assistant said standing just inside the door.

"Excellent." Mr. Parker said as he got up and moved to follow the assistant.

Hidden Cell

The Centre

"Where are you my pretty one?" the man said as he worked on opening his door, the light in the cell reflecting of the blade that lay on the floor next to him, "I will have you my pretty one or no one will."


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 8

Secrets

The Centre

Elevator

"You are going to need our help if you plan on getting out of here." Jarod said as they stepped into the elevator.

"What I need is for you to be quiet." Parker said as she clipped a small mike to her ear.

"ETA is twenty minutes," Shay Ling voice came over the line, "Don't be late."

"Lyle, I need the laptop." Parker said as Lyle opened and held the computer opened as Parker went to work; her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"You do know what you are doing?" Lyle asked nervous because Parker had never been known for her skill with a computer, all the men stood there staring as she concentrated on the screen.

"Watch and learn boys, watch and learn." Parker said, "It would appear the Daddy already knows that we have Wonder Boy and unfortunately Raines is loose too."

"You are going to have a hard times getting out of the Centre." Kyle said not sure what was going on.

"It would appear that Daddy just received orders to that Jarod, Kyle, and Ethan are to be delivered to the roof for immediate transfers to Africa." Parker said erasing the security video of the boys and sending out a coded message, before closing down the laptop.

"Do I need to guess who our escort will be?" Jarod said trying to break Sam's hold on him, while Kyle struggled with Brent, "You are sentencing your own brother to his death."

"Enough, after we get to the roof, you boys go your way and we will go are," Lyle said as Syd and Cameron moved closer to Parker, " So just behave until then."

"I need you two stay with Sam and Brent," Parker said as she looked into her son eyes, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," both boys answered as Jarod stared on the boy, trying to figure out their connection to Parker.

"Who are you new friends?" Jarod asked as Lyle rolled his eye.

Parker turned towards the pretender, put her gun under his chin, and for the first time in a long time Jarod saw pure anger burning in her eyes, "They none of your business, they do not exist to you, understand?"

The elevator opened to the lobby, they had to cross to the other side of the building to reach to stairs that lead to the roof. Parker stepped out of the first motioning the rest to follow her; they were barely off the elevator when her father came at them from one direction and Sydney with Broots following from the direction of the roof elevator. Parker motioned the boys to stay out of sight, Jarod and Kyle exchanged glances at how quickly Parker hid the boys from sight.

"Angel, I could not believe it when I heard the news." Mr. Parker said kissing his daughter on the cheek, planning to use this as an excuse to get her out of the Centre before she learned about the boy.

"Daddy, I needed to get Jarod to the roof." Parker said smiling at her father, knowing that this could go wrong at any second.

"What!" Mr. Parker demanded as a secretary came up behind him and handed him a memo, about the trip.

"I protest this." Sydney yelled worried for Jarod's safety.

"Orders." Parker said smiling motioning Sam and Brent to keep moving towards the stairs.

Suddenly Willie and a group of sweepers appeared at the end of the hall. Parker looked at Lyle before sighing knowing that they were going to have to do this the hard way. Parker pulled her gun and surprised everybody by pointing it strait at her father.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Mr. Parker demanded with a look of confusion on his face.

"Tell them to back off and disappear or I will put a bullet in that empty space where your heart is suppose to be." Parker said aiming the gun strait at his heart.

"Lyle reason with your sister," Mr. Parker ordered knowing that his conniving son would do anything to cement his power.

"I have been trying to convince her to let me but a bullet into you for the last eighteen years, so do you really think that I am going to try and stop her now." Lyle said as his words slowly sunk into everybody minds.

"That not possible…" Mr. Parker said as she slowly realized that he was losing control of them.

"You should have paid closer attention to Sydney's study of twins," Parker explained with her gun stilled trained on him, "It would have told you that if you allowed them to be in the same building that they will find each other."

"You should have told me about Lyle then, we could have been a family." Mr. Parker said faking angry with them for keeping secrets from him.

"Family is important isn't it, Daddy." Parker said slowly losing her control of her anger, "How about Cameron, Daddy? Daddy, was he important or just another experiment to keep you in power? How much power was my son life worth to you!"

"Angel, Cameron's death was an accident, I swear to you." Mr. Parker said pleading with his daughter as the information that Miss Parker had a child silenced the hallway.

The secretary was passed a note and gave it to Mr. Parker. He read it and realized that he would never be able to control this situation. He tried to formulate a plan to get out of the situation alive and with the boy. Willie started moving towards the group at the end of the hall with Raines following behind.

"Where is the boy?" Mr. Parker demanded angrily at her continued defiance of his plans for her and the boy.

"You killed him." Parker said flicking the safety off on her gun.

"Parker, you need to calm down." Sydney said, as the situation quickly got worse.

"Don't interfere in this Syd." Parker said motioning Sam and Brent to move towards the door with the boys is still behind them.

"This report says that the boy is still alive." Mr. Parker yelled at her, "Angel, you lied to me."

"I thought that lying to your family was required to be a Parker." Parker said keeping her body between the boys and her father.

The shot rang out and Parker watch in horror as Lyle pushed her out of the way, knock her to the floor. As the bullet entered his shoulder, Parker's screams could be heard throughout the Centre. Sam and Brent opened fire providing them cover, as Cameron ran to his mother and picked up his uncles gun, helping her move Lyle towards the stairwell as Jarod and Kyle guarded the door. They all made it into the stairwell as Sam and Brent secured the door.

"Are insane?" Parker demanded as she and Cameron helped Lyle up the stairs, Brent was on point with Sam covering their backs.

"It seem like good idea at the time." Cameron and Lyle said together not sure which one she was yelling at.

"Parker, what is going on here?" Sydney asked confused at the recent events.

"Later," Parker said over her shoulder as Angelo suddenly appears in front of them.

"They will be here in ten minutes." Cameron said looking at his watch.

"Angelo, I need you to take him to the roof," Parker said as she knelt down in front of Angelo and pointed at Syd.

"Angelo help daughter." He said smiling at her as she nodded.

"I needed you to explain what is going on and make sure that they have everything ready for us," Parker said to Syd as he stood there staring at his father leaning against the wall, "Go, everything will be alright."

"Ok." Syd said quietly taking Angelo's hand and making their way up the stairs.

"Parker, what is going on?" Jarod demanded grabbing her arm.

"I don't have time for this," Parker snarled, breaking his hold and moved to help Lyle up the stairs.


	9. The Escapes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did it would have a way better ending than what we got with the last movie.

To Protect

Chapter 9

The Escape

The Centre

Lobby

"Sir," A sweeper said handing Raines a report.

"We have a problem." Raines said, handing the surveillance report to Mr. Parker, the picture showed three sweepers on SL-23 dead and the door to one of the cells opened.

"No, it would appear that my daughter has a problem." Mr. Parker said handing the report back to the sweeper, "Use the trackers to follow Bryce's movements and clean up any mess he leaves behind."

"What about the hunt for Jarod?" Raines asked as Mr. Parker walked towards his office.

"My daughter and grandson are our top priority now, find them and use any means necessary to bring them back here." Mr. Parker ordered leaving Raines in charge of the sweepers.

Centre Roof

Brent held the door opened as they all quickly exited the building, he and Sam barracked the door the best that they could. Parker hurried over to Syd and Angelo, only to discover that they would not all fit in the helicopter with Shay Ling. She noticed her father helicopter waiting on the roof all set to go, motioning Sam to take Lyle as she and Cameron made their way to the copter.

"Miss Parker can I help you?" Ray, the pilot asked as the Chairman's daughter stalked towards him.

"Yes, Ray." Parker said sweetly reading his name off of his uniform, "I need to use Daddy's helicopter."

"That is impossible without your father's okay." Ray said not realizing his mistake.

"This is for your own good." Parker said with a sad smile before she knocks him out.

"Are one crazy?" Jarod demanded running towards her as Cameron moved Ray into a small worker station used by the pilots.

"Do you want to see him killed for helping us or to have him wake up with a headache?" Parker argued as Sam and Brent helped Lyle into their father's helicopter.

"Three can fit in the other chopper." Syd said, as he as he waked his father being loaded into the other chopper.

"Broots and the kid are on the other chopper." Parker said motioning him to get on board the other copter.

"Miss Parker, what about Debbie?" Broots said worried about his daughter's safely.

"I have already taken care of that, now move, Brent your with them." Parker as the sweeper nodded and hurried Syd and Broots on too the copter.

The door to the roof started to move, "Get out of here." Parker yelled into the mic.

"Sam up front with the kid." Parker said as Cameron started up the chopper as everybody rush to get in before the door gave way.

"Miss Parker is it safe for him to be flying?" Kyle asked staring at the young man working the controls.

"I trust him." Parker said as they lifted off the roof.

"I think that you owe us some answers about what is going on here." Sydney said as they took off.

"I don't owe you anything," Parker hissed, "We get my brother taken care of and I will consider answering some of your questions."

"You lied to us about him." Jarod said as he started to examine Lyle's shoulder a little rougher than necessary, want to get answer to his questions.

"You never asked if I knew about having a twin and I suggest that you start being gentler with him." Parker retorted as her eyes narrowed with mistrust.

"When it was discovered, you said nothing and acted completely surprised." Sydney responded annoyed that she was keeping secrets from him.

"And what would not have done to Lyle or me if they found out that we knew about each other?" Parker shot back as she placed her hand on Lyle's good shoulder, trying to help ease his pain.

"Leave her alone," Lyle demanded with his voiced laced with pain, "Leave her the hell alone."

"We can wait for the rest." Ethan said quietly as he watch his sister, a little jealous of how close she and Lyle were, 'Someday I hope that we will be as close,' a thought that was echo in one of the other passenger mind as well.


	10. Haven

Chapter 10 ~ Haven  
  
The Helicopter  
  
"Where are we going?" Kyle asked after a few minutes of everybody glaring at each other.  
"Haven." Parker answer as she focuses all of her attention on making Lyle as comfortable as possible.  
"I know that there is a tracking device onboard." Jarod said at like all of the attention that she was giving Lyle.  
"I know." she stated before closing her eyes, effective ending all of their attempts to get answers from her.  
"What is going now with them, Sydney?" Jarod asked turning to his mentor.  
"I am as surprised by their behavior as you, just yesterday they were fighting as usual." Sydney said completely confused by Parker revaluation that she know about her brother and had not confided in him.  
After about thirty minutes the chopper started to descend. Jarod and Kyle looked out to realize that they were landing in the middle of a junkyard. Parker opened her eyes just as they landed; she smiled at Ethan before turning her attention back to Lyle. Gentle she stroked his cheek and whispered for him to wake up, cause Jarod blood to boil and Kyle to think that this was going to be a long trip. Sydney took in the whole scene and prayed that they would make to their destination without any more bloodshed.  
Ethan got out and helped Sam get Lyle out. He received a kiss on the cheek and whispered thank you from his sister as she exited the chopper and then started toward the building. Cameron quickly exited the craft and moved the follow her.  
"Gorgeous." An old man greeted Parker coming out of the garage.  
"Handsome, I need a set of wheel fast." Parker said as she hugged the old man.  
"All you have to do is ask." The old man said as the other joined them.  
"Henry is that one?" Sydney said looking like he saw a ghost from the past.  
"Good to see that you are still alive, Sydney." Henry said shaking hands with Sydney.  
"But how? You disappeared years ago." Sydney asked completely lost as Parker took two set of key from Henry.  
"If you want to know that then you have to ask Gorgeous here." Henry said with a smile before he left to take care of the helicopter.  
"Gorgeous?" Sydney questioned Parker as she threw a set of keys to Jarod.  
"I needed a good mechanic." Parker said with a shrug before walking over to a silver mustang convertible.  
"I'll drive." Cameron offered his mother a he walked towards her.  
"I drive," Parker told him before turning to the others, "Those are key to the SUV, Lyle will be with you if we get separated he know how to find us."  
"May I ride with you?" Ethan asked after that she might say no.  
"That fine, Sydney?" Parker asked.  
"I think that I will ride with Jarod." Sydney said quickly know how Parker liked to drive.  
"Sam goes with Lyle." Parker said as Sam helped Lyle into the back seat.  
"And Jarod if anything happens to him," she said stalking toward the other vehicle, "I will make look like a Sunday school teacher compared to what I will do."  
"Why Parker do not you trust me?" Jarod asked nervously.  
"I trust my family." She said before walking back towards the mustang.  
"Well boys lets get this show on the road." Parker said as she started the car and flew out of the junkyard with Jarod follow close behind.  
"I don't even know where we are going?" Jarod growled in frustration as he tries to follow Parker.  
"Head to the airport, we need to catch our flight." Lyle said smile at the pretender obvious frustration with the situation.   
"Call a head and make sure that the plane is ready." Parker said tossing her phone to Cameron, "And have them check for sweeper before we arrive."  
"Miss Parker, where are we going?" Ethan asked sister as he sat in the back seat.  
"Jarod always had Sydney as his refuge from the Centre," Parker said trying to explain it to him, "I never had a person but I do have a place where the Centre can not reach."  
"I sound like to good to be true." Ethan said not sure that there was any place that the Centre could not reach.  
"It is true, and Ethan," Parker said smiling at him in the review mirror, "You can call me Angelina." 


	11. Lyle

Chapter 11 ~ Lyle  
  
Local Airport  
4:00 pm  
  
"We're here, no what?" Jarod asked turning to face the backseat.  
"There is a private hanger on the south side of the airport." Sam directed, "I will get us by the guard."  
"Sam, do you know where we are going?" Sydney questioned the sweeper.  
"You know that I can't answer that question, Dr. Green." Sam stated as he turned his attention towards Lyle.  
"He not going anywhere." Kyle said notice how close the sweeper watches Lyle.  
"Miss Parker left him in my care and I am not going to betray her trust." Sam replied as the guard stopped them.  
"This is a restricted area, you will have to leave now." The guard said with his hand on the gun.  
"It alright Garrett, they're with me." Sam said leading forward, "Did the boss arrive?"  
"She flew by here a few minutes ago, that the cause of the increased security." The guards said way them through.  
"Jarod, I think that you might take another look at Lyle." Kyle suggested notice how flush his cheeks were.  
"I will check him once we are onboard." Jarod said as he followed Sam's direction to a private jet.  
Ethan said as he ran down the steps of the plane.  
Sam and Kyle carried Lyle on to the plane and placed him the back bedroom. Parker told Cameron to tell that pilot that they were ready for take off. Sydney tried to get more information out of Parker but her focus was solely on her brother and his survival.   
"I want to check his shoulder again before we take off." Jarod said as moved to the other side of the bed.  
"Well how is he?" Parker asked crossing her arms around her.  
"The bullet went through his shoulder." Jarod explained as he redressed the wound, "We need to make sure that it does not get infected and that he get lots of rest."  
"The pilot says that we will be taking off in a few minutes." Cameron said from the doorway, "How is he?"  
"Jarod says the he should be fine." Parker said as she put her hand on Jarod's arm to stop him, causing him to look at her questionably.  
"I want to say thank for helping, Lyle." Parker said quietly giving him a small smile.  
"We need to strap him in." Jarod said as Parker nodded, not sure of how to deal with this change in her and not noticing the dark look that Cameron was sending him.  
"We had better get strapped in too." Parker said as they finished strapping Lyle to the bed.  
She entered the main cabin and sat down on the sofa that was against the wall. Cameron sat down beside her as Ethan sat down on the others side. Sydney and Sam took up the two seats facing towards the front of the plane with Jarod and Kyle taking the seats facing the back. Sydney observed how close the boy stayed to Parker and how close they seemed to be.  
"Now, Parker, I think that we deserved some answers to our questions." Jarod said still a little off balance of how she acted earlier.  
"She does not owe you anything." Cameron said not will to let anybody order his other mother around.  
"That enough boys." Parker said stopping Jarod before he could reply, "I will answer some of your question now, but some will have to wait."  
"How long have you know that Lyle was your brother?" Sydney asked a little angry that she did not trust him with this secret.  
"Who is Cameron?" Ethan asked the question that echo through his mind.  
"Why is he so important to the Centre?" Jarod asked still on believing that she could have keep a secret child hidden from him.  
"Whoa, one question at a time." Parker said choosing to answer the question about her brother first.  
"I meet Lyle when I was six." Parker said as she smiled at the happy memory, "Raines had brought him to the Centre for some tests. I remember walking in the Centre that morning with Momma and feeling someone call to me," then taking a deep breath she continued, "I don't know what Raines did to him, he would never tell me, but I found him curled up in a ball in the back of his cell."  
"Then what happen?" Sydney prompted her to continue.  
"I knelt down next to him and he looked up at me," Parker said as the plane took off, "I knew, I don't know how but I just knew."  
"Knew what?" Kyle asked as everybody sat there waiting of her to finish.  
"I knew that he was the one who called to me, that it was his presence I could feel," Parker said, "I used to have these horrible nightmare about a part of me being ripped away and when I looked into his eyes I found that missing part."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sydney said angry at her silence, "We could have protected him from Raines."  
"Raines caught me." Parker said closing her eyes at the next part of the story, "He had two sweeper beat Lyle unconscious in front of me, and he said that if I told anyone about my brother that they would find him dead the next morning."  
"So that it you didn't see him again until he returned to the Centre." Jarod said not believing that she would give up so easily.  
"No, I had Angelo sneak me down to his cell the next day." Parker said, "We talked through the air duck for hours."  
"You did not tell your mother about him." Jarod said hurt that she kept this from him.  
"Raines threaten Lyle that he would kill Momma and I if anybody found out about him." Parker explained, "We made sure that we kept in contact with each other and arranged meeting when every we could."  
"That where you would disappear to after your mother die." Sydney said remembering all of the times that nobody could find her.  
"I did have to worry about anything, I knew that I was safe with him." Parker said knowing that the hard question with coming next.  
"It still does not change the fact the he is a monster." Jarod said not will to forgive Lyle for all that he had done.  
"He is not the monster, you're the monster." Cameron accused not will to sit by and let anybody attack a member of his family without a fight.  
  
TBC.  
More soon. Please let me know what you think. 


	12. Facing the Truth

Chapter 12 ~ Facing the Truth  
  
"You do not know anything about what is going, so I suggest that you stay out of this." Jarod said starting to get annoyed at this boy's attitude.  
"That is enough." Parker yelled grabbing Cameron's arm and hauling him towards the room Lyle was, "You stay in there and cool down."  
"You seem to know that boy." Sydney observed as Parker started to pace, not really wanting to answer the question that was coming next.  
"Who is the boy that your father was talking about and why does the Centre want him?" Kyle asked as Parker continued to pace.  
"As I said at the Centre, he was my son." Parker said still pacing as Sam moved to stand guard in front of Lyle's door.  
"You have never been pregnant." Jarod stated that sure what she was up to, but that sure what.  
"This the Centre we're talking about, monkey-boy" Parker said, "They cloned you, so do you really think they would ask me before creating a child."  
"How did it happen?" Ethan asked worried about how upset she seemed.  
"I was in the infirmary, when I was sixteen." Parker said breathing deeply, "Daddy decide that it would be a perfect time to harvest some of my eggs and nine months later my baby boy was born."  
"How did you find out about him?" Jarod demanded knowing that there was no reference to this child in the Centre mainframe.   
"Stop it, I will not discuss this anymore." Parker yelled back startling everyone before entering the room where Lyle was.  
"Parker we're not done." Jarod said walking towards the room only to be stopped by Sam.   
"Nobody but the boss goes in there." Sam said stand in front of the door, "I suggest that you go and sit down.  
  
Parker leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She walked over to where Cameron lay sleeping on the floor and covered him with a blanket, before turning her attention to the bed. Parker unstrapped Lyle and gentle arranged the cover. He still had not moved or regained conciseness and this fact alone scared her the most.  
"Time to wake up, Lyle." Parker said sitting down on the bed next to him.  
"Come on this isn't funny anymore, wake up." Parker said with tear in her eyes, "You promised me, remember when Tommy die, you promised that you would never leave me."  
"I am begging you, open your eyes Bobby." She pleaded and begged him to wake up.  
"Could not get rid of me if you tried." Lyle said hoarsely opening his eyes to see her beautiful face staring back at him.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again, I mean it Bobby." Parker said wiping her tear away with her hand.  
"You're upset, why?" Lyle asked knowing that she only used his childhood name when she was scared or upset.  
"They wanted to talk about Cameron." Parker said sighing.  
"You need to sleep." Lyle suggested knowing that nothing would help stop the memories that were haunting her.  
"Cameron is not dealing well with Jarod, I want to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." Parker said shaking head at his suggestion of sleep.  
"That boy is like his mother, he could eat them alive out there if he wanted to." Lyle said Parker curled up next to him.  
"I will close my eyes for just a minute, if it will get you to stop nagging me." Parker said with a yawn and quickly fell fast asleep.  
"Sleep in peace, Angel." Lyle said softly as he kissed her forehead before falling back asleep himself.  
'I don't care who he thinks he is, this pretender is not tearing my family apart.' Cameron thought as looked at his mother and uncle resting peaceful. He got up quietly a crept out of the room, nodding to Sam as he exited and walked over the mini bar for a bottle of water. Sydney watched him out of the corner of his eye and notice that Jarod to was paying close attention to boy was well.  
"How is Parker?" Ethan asked still worried about her.  
"Why haven't you upset her enough for one night?" Cameron snarled knowing that his mother would kill him for talking to his uncle like this.  
"We can't help her if we don't know what is going on." Kyle said still trying to puzzle out where this kid fit into all of this.  
"I have seen your kind of help," Cameron said glaring at Jarod, "I seen her so upset by one of your little gifts, that she will sit a stare at her gun for hours try to decide if she should just pull the trigger and end it. Does it make you feel better?"  
"You belong in a cage," Cameron spat at Jarod finally being able to release all of the anger, he felt towards the pretender for all of the pain and sorrow that his presents had caused over the years, "The monster is you, not Lyle."   
"Tell the pilot to land at the secondary site, we have a change in plan." Sam said after getting of his phone as Parker helped Lyle into the main cabin.  
"What is it now?" Parker demanded feeling more like her old self, as she helped Lyle to sit down on the sofa and Cameron went to tell the pilot about the change of destination.  
"They have released the hound on us." Sam said grimly as Parker whipped around to face as the shock of his words evident on her face. 


	13. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 13 ~ Secrets Revealed  
"Get word of what happened to the other plane," Parker ordered as she shifted into Ice Queen mode, "I want a car ready when we get there."  
"What is going on?" Jarod asked as Sam started making calls on his phone.  
"It does not concern you." Parker stated as hse walked over to the bar and grabbed some bottles of water for everyone.  
"What is this hound that Sam mentioned?" Sydney asked as she handed everybody a bottle of water, worried about the look in her eyes.  
"That is my business." Parker said as she sat next to Lyle and helped him to drink the water.  
"We're traveling with you so that makes it's our problem as well." Jarod argued as they all drank some of the water.  
"That won't a problem for long." Parker muttered to herself as Cameron came back into the cabin and nodded to her.  
"Time to buckle up." Parker announced, "We will be landing in a couple of minutes."  
"Were are we landing?" Ethan questioned as he drank the rest of the water in the bottle.  
"It won't matter, I am the only one getting off." Parker said as the sleeping drug in their water started to take effect.  
"You drugged us." Kyle accused as he and Sydney passed out.  
"No, not safe." Lyle said as the plane landed and Ethan passed out.  
"Don't worry everything is going to be alright." she whispered kissing Lyle's cheek as he passed out.  
"Ok, you two get into the car." Parker ordered Cameron and Sam as they head towards the door.  
"No." Jarod said grabbing Parker's arm as she walked by, still fighting the effect of the drug.  
"It has to be this way." Parker said quietly kneeling down next to Jarod's chair, "I need you to protect my family for me."  
"Help you." Jarod whispered slowly losing his fight with the drug.  
"Sleep well, My Prince." Parker said pressing a quick kiss on his lip before getting of the plane.  
  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
Jarod slowly awoke to the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. He faintly remember Parker kissing him, but he was not sure if it was real or just his mind playing trick on him. Jarod sat up and saw Ethan sleeping on the couch across the room, while Sydney and Kyle sleep in chairs by the bed. The door to the room cracked opened as a small dark haired child peeked into the room.  
"Hello." Jarod said softly as the child turned her haunting blue eyes towards him.  
"Sleep." The little girl said pointing towards Ethan.  
"Yes, they are all still asleep." Jarod said completely fascinated by how much this girl resembled Parker.  
"Who are you talking to Jarod." Sydney asked as he awoke at the sound of Jarod's conversation.  
"I am not sure, but take a look and tell me who she reminds you of." Jarod said as the child climbed up on the bed next to him.  
"She look exactly like Parker." Sydney said in amazement staring at the girl.  
"Who looks like Parker?" Ethan asked groggily from that couch.  
"Ethan." The child squealed as she jumped off the bed and ran over to Ethan.  
"Well, who ever she is it seems that she like you best." Kyle said as the girl's voice awoke him.  
"I don't remember meeting her before." Ethan said as he felt a connection to the girl.  
"Kitten, where are you?" A voice called from outside to door, as the child started to giggle.  
"I think we may have discovered our little friend's name." Sydney said smiling at the giggling girl.  
"Your awake," Syd said from the doorway, "Kitten, your not supposed to be in here."  
"Ethan." Catherin said running over to her cousin.  
"It is not nice to go running into other peoples rooms." Syd said taking her hand, "Mom has breakfast ready if you are hungry."  
"You're the boy from the Centre," Jarod said as the men stood leaving the room, "Where are we and were is Lyle?"  
"I think that my parents should answer those questions." Syd said as he led the men to the staircase were they were meet by Broots and his daughter, Debbie.  
"Broots." Sydney said as the tech joined them, "It is good to see you and Debbie again."  
"Where is Miss Parker?" Debbie asked looking around for her friend.  
"She is not here, but I am sure that she will be joining us soon." Sydney said trying to reassure her.  
"Mom is in the dinning room." Syd said stop the conversation before Catherine realized whom they were talking about.  
"Lead the way." Jarod said to the boy.  
"Welcome to our home." Shay Ling said as she greeted them at the doorway.  
"I am seeing a ghost." Broots stammered as they all stared at Lyle's dead wife.  
"As my sister aways says this is the Centre nobody dies anymore." Shay Ling said as she lead them into the dinning room, where Lyle and An were already seated.  
"Well isn't this fun." Lyle muttered as they all took seats at the table.  
"I think that introduction are in order." Shay Ling said sending her husband a look that said behave yourself.  
"Fine, do what you want," Lyle said as he started to eat his breakfast, "You usually do anyway."  
"My name is Shay Ling and these are our children, Sydney and An." Shay Ling said pointing towards her children.  
"Whose children?" Kyle asked not sure that he had heard her correctly.  
"My wife's and mine." Lyle replied as An finished her cereal and climbed up into her father's lap, "Anymore questions?"  
"Robert, please," Shay Ling said before finishing the introduction, "And this little one is our niece, Catherine."  
"I thought Parker had a son?" Jarod said as the other tried to deal with all the information they were receiving.  
"A year ago we discovered that Raines and dear old Dad were playing God again." Lyle explained, "It is amazing what my sister can do if she thinks somebody is threatening her children."  
"Is that what this is about you threatening her children." Jarod accused standing up as Sydney tried to calm him down.  
"Do not you say mean thing about my Daddy." An yelled at Jarod from her father's lap as the Parker temper burning in her eyes.  
"Young lady, we do not yell at the dinner table," Shay Ling said taking over the conversation, "Jarod, knowing your past with my husband I will let such accusations go, but you know nothing of out lives or that of my sisters."  
"Mrs. Parker..." Sydney begin before being cut off.  
"Dr. Green, Catherine Parker is the only Mrs. Parker in this house, you may call me Shay Ling." Shay Ling said smiling at the man who had tried to protect her sister.  
"By sister, you are referring to Miss Parker? Sydney asked as Shay Ling nodded her head, "Do you know when she might be joining us."  
"I will be in my office." Lyle said as he sat An in his chair and left the room.  
"What wrong him?" Ethan asked feeling the distress coming from his brother.  
"I do not know when she will be join us." Shay Ling said as the children finished eating.  
"What about her son?" Jarod said still a little confused by everything that had happened.  
"I believe that you have already meet Cameron." Shay Ling said with a smile, "You are all free to go anywhere on the Island, but until we know that it is safe, you needed to remain on the Island."  
"Where are we?" Debbie asked shyly looking at Shay Ling.  
"We are on a island in the Florida Keys, Debbie." Shay Ling answered with smile, seeing how this child quick stold Parker's heart.  
"Friend." Catherine said trying to get out of her chair.   
"How does she know who I am?" Ethan asked looking at the squirming child.  
"Catherine seems to have the gift for it," Shay Ling said as she helped the little girl down, "She seems to know exactly what is in your heart, even if you don't."  
"If you children are done, Miss Beth is upstairs ready for your lessons." Shay Ling said as the children finished their breakfast, "Debbie, you are welcome to join the children if you wish."  
"Dad?" Debbie questioned turning towards her father.  
"Sure." Broots said after a few minute deciding that if Miss Parker would trust her children with this woman, than Debbie would be safe with her.  
"Shay Ling, what is this hound we have heard about?" Jarod asked the question on everyone's mind as Shay Ling moved towards the door.  
"The devil." She said before leaving the men to finish their breakfast. 


	14. Chapter 14

To Protect

Chapter 14

Brother to Brother

"She said that I would find you here," Ethan said as he entered the study, "I would like to talk with you if it is alright?"

"Are you sure that Jarod is not going to have a fit that you are talking to me?" Lyle said as he sat down the report that he was working on.

"She said that you needed to talk and that you usually talk with Parker," Ethan said as he sat down in the chair in front of Lyle's desk, "so do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"I see that I am going to have to find a new hobby for my wife," Lyle muttered shaking his head.

"Our mother sent me to find you," Ethan said quietly not sure how he will react, "she is worried about you and she said that it is not your fault."

Lyle stood up and walked over to the windows, as he stared out at the ocean before saying, "She is wrong, this is all my fault."

"How?" Ethan questioned not really understanding what Lyle was trying to tell him.

"Do you know how I found Parker?" Lyle asked still staring out into the ocean.

"She said that she found you at the Centre, but Raines threatened to kill Mom if she said anything to anybody." Ethan said telling him everything that Parker had told them.

"You know first hand what Raines is like and what he is capable of," Lyle said turning around and looking towards Ethan, "I remember Raines beating me for some reason, I closed my eyes and wanted it all to be a nightmare, then I suddenly felt this warmth inside me. When I opened my eyes she was there looking down at me."

"Parker." Ethan said as Lyle slowly moved to sit down behind his desk.

"She was more worried about me than what Raines would do to her," Lyle said lost in his memories, "Raines walked in and caught her. He was livid, the sweepers started to beat me again and the only thing I remember is her screaming for them to leave me alone. Raines told me that if he ever caught Parker visiting me again, that it would take them a month to identify her body."

"I still don't see how this is your fault." Ethan queried, seeing the look of sadness in Lyle's eyes.

"Jarod is wrong. She doesn't stay with the Centre because of Dad, she stayed at first because of me and then we found out about the children." Lyle said, turning towards the windows and looked out at the ocean, folding his arms across his chest trying to block out the feeling of helplessness and despair from his soul. How can Ethan sit there so easily and say that is wasn't his fault when it obviously is, she would have left long ago if not for him.

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Lyle."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why not?" Lyle snapped as he suddenly went to the window and started to pace.

"You can't continue to blaming yourself for what has happened. You had no control over what was done, how you were forced to grow up. You make the best of the situation after you path was dictated to you." Ethan said watching his brother sadly.

He now knew why his mother sent him to talk with Lyle. It was plain to see that Lyle was getting depressed and starting to withdraw with Parker not here with them. Lyle obvious needed his sister there with him to stop his world from spiraling out of control with guilt that constantly plagued him.

"Parker is my sister, I should have protected her. I failed her."

"She is alive, isn't she?" Ethan asked, trying to get Lyle to focus on something other that the despair that was dragging him down. Ethan could hear quite clearly in Lyle's voice that each time he said he failed or it was all his fault, he was cementing these thoughts deep his mind that would be hard to break once made.

"But at what cost? The amount of pain that she has had to endure is too high a price." Lyle agued dismally as he lowered his head, wincing as his shoulder began to ache and throb making him feel light-headed. He carefully sat down in his chair, having his back to Ethan.

Granted, his mother told him to see Lyle, to help him but from the looks of Lyle, this was beyond anything Ethan could help with. Without knowing what Parker say to Lyle to bring him back to reality, back from the depression, anything Ethan said would be totally meaningless or even make Lyle worse. He had to try though, his mother had sent him because she thought Ethan could help and his sister was going to needed all them working together.

'This is just too confusing,' Ethan thought as he watched his brother pace around the room, 'and without knowing all the details as to why all this is happening, why all the lies and deception. I can't really help anyone without sounding like a blubbering idiot, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Everybody thinks that I have done all those things on my resume. They don't understand that they were lies, and then they might make them have to rethink their great truth. They have to hate me; it is the only way that they can accept me." Lyle said rubbing his forehead beginning to feel the weight of tiredness leaning heavily against him, "When they look at me, I know what they think, and I can see it in their faces. They can't believe that Parker and I are related. When Parker and I would "argue" at the Centre. I watched them as we fought and I could tell that they were taking their led from Parker. She hated me so they would do the same."

"But it won't be like that now. Once everything is explained, things will change. We have only just found out that everything you did at the Centre was a lie. Sydney and the others need time to deal that before they can accept you." Ethan said slowly, still not knowing what Lyle needed to hear but be had to try something before he slipped too far away from them.

Ethan didn't want to face the rage of Parker when she came back to see Lyle depressed and withdrawn from everyone. If what had happened so far, after Lyle had been shot was anything to go by, Ethan didn't want to have a formal introduction to that side of his sister.

"If they ever do." Lyle said to himself, "When they look at me, all I see is revulsion and hatred which makes everything harder! If the truth was known no one wants to forgive me for the things I have "done". If they accept that my dark past is a lie that will destroy everything they know or trusted in. Heaven forbid Jarod admits that he was wrong. He can't deal with that, his entire world would come crashing down when he sees that he swallowed what was a lie like a fish to a worm on a hook. Jarod couldn't deal with seeing someone was smarter then him, he would rather hare me to the grave for no reason than to admit he was wrong."

"Jarod wouldn't do that."

"I got news for you, shortie. He would, you haven't known Jarod for as long as I have and when you have then you'll know that Jarod doesn't like to admit that he is wrong. He won't even apologize, it means that same thing. Apologizing requires you to be wrong about something. He won't be doing that either." Lyle snarled as he rubbed his temple, "With my history, I don't exactly invoke confidence or trust, everybody feels safer in themselves with not trusting me."

"But surely it hasn't always been like that?" Ethan asked deeply upset by the way his brothers have been treating each other.

"Before I met Shay Ling, Parker was the only person to show me love and affection. Unconditionally, she's the only person that truly knows me and trusts me completely and I don't want to lose her. You and I never got to be with mother, but that is where the similarities between us end. You can hear her, I can't. Mom is always with you, yet I couldn't even meet her because it would mean her death. Do you have any idea what that feels like to live with? You can never see your mother because the moment that you do, is the some moment that her death warrant is signed!"

As Lyle said that, Ethan felt a small pang of pain, getting a small insight of what it was like for Lyle day after day with the guilt and remorse that he constantly has held inside him. 'I'm not the one he needs.' Ethan thought to himself as he lowered his head from looking at back of Lyle's chair. 'He needs Parker.' He thought, worrying about his sister, where she could have gone after drugging them all, including her twin just to keep him safe and out of harms way.


End file.
